


Crimson Knot

by Shinocchi



Series: A Crimson Vow [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the big day.<br/>Their big day.<br/>If they never knew how to define "happily ever after" before, perhaps this could be it.</p><p>Koujaku and Aoba finally tying the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sotong_sotong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/gifts).



> This fic continues from [New Year Resolution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1111670) in my head but it's fine to read it without reading the previous one so no worriessss!
> 
> Initially wanted to make this a one shot but I got carried away so I decided to make it into a 3-chap long story instead. 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me & I hope you enjoy reading! :)
> 
> A fic trade with [Sotong_sotong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong).  
> I'm so sorry for the loooooooooong delay. I hope you like it! <3

****

He never thought that this day would arrive so soon;

He never thought that it was even possible to see this day coming.

He was too scared to think about the possibilities; sometimes he blamed himself; he laughed at himself a lot, for being the timid, uncourageous person he knew he was. He knew he wasn’t a great person to begin with; he was terrified; terrified of himself, of the things he may do to others; he was scared of himself generally as a person. 

But _he_ proved him wrong. 

 _He_ trusted him. _He_ was afraid; but _he_ still chose to trust him; to stay with him.

 

 _He chose him_.

 

Koujaku sat fidgeted in the living room he was all too familiar with. This had been his second home; a home he seek for assurance; a place he could truly unwind himself and temporarily put down the burden he had been carrying with him for more than a decade. It was a place which made him feel most at ease. But today, it was different. He scanned around the place thoughtfully, his slightly trembling hands drenched with cold sweat; he swallowed, again, and again. His throat dried up before he could swallow again. He felt his heartbeats beating painfully against his chest. He was waiting. And, although he didn’t want to admit it, he had never felt this nervous in his entire life. 

He took a deep breath, but before he could exhale the air out, the voice calling out for him froze all of his movements. 

Aoba was peering at him from the kitchen, beckoning him to go in. The younger man was also displaying obvious signs of nervousness. Koujaku nodded carelessly, and he stood up, taking heavy, restrained footsteps towards the kitchen, feeling as if he was entering an interrogation room. Praying with all his heart, he hoped that his remaining composure and dignity would stay with him for the next one hour, no, maybe two, or three. 

This was the moment. The moment that would decide everything. 

When Koujaku entered the kitchen, Tae was already seated at the table as she settled the teacups down for them. He wanted to help but Aoba grasped his arm, and he realized that Aoba needed more help at this moment of time. They waited gawkily, both lacking the courage to move. 

“Why are you standing there? Come and sit down.” Tae asked, and both Koujaku and Aoba obeyed as they sat quietly in front of her. 

The room was quiet saved for the sound of Tae pouring tea into their cups. Koujaku’s mind was in a state of mess; he was trying to stay calm and act normally but every single one of his nerve was quivering and he could hear his own loud heartbeats threatening to jump out of his ribcage. Aoba’s condition wasn’t any better. His hands were on his lap, eyes looking down unblinkingly with an anxious expression plastered on his face. 

“Aoba said you wanted to ask me something?” Tae broke the silence, and Koujaku felt his heartbeats increased again, so rapid to the extent that it was hard to breath. 

“Y-Yeah,” he replied tremulously. He couldn’t help it. The situation was worse than he’d imagined. 

“Speak up, son.” Tae’s voice was a vast contrast to his, and he felt a rush of intimidation washing over him instantly. 

Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath, seized Aoba’s hand –causing him to look up- and tried all he could to stabilize his voice as he said… 

“I would like to ask your permission to entrust your grandson to me.”

 

.

..

…. 

Silence.

 

Tae looked at him, wide-eyed. Then, she took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes, as if she was thinking through every single one of Koujaku’s word. Koujaku could feel Aoba’s hand shivering in his. He wanted to squeeze a smile out but to no avail. Both of them were too tensed up to even think. 

“When you said entrust, you mean…?” Tae asked, after what felt like forever. 

“Ah, I mean, like…” Koujaku explained, though there was no missing the wobbles in his voice as he desperately wanted to get his point across. 

“Aoba is already staying with you, no?” Tae asked again, without waiting for Koujaku to finish his clarification. 

“Yeah, that’s right. What I meant was, er,” Koujaku stuttered. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but every time he tried to voice it out, the words stuck in his throat and he ended up gaping at a confused-looking Tae instead. 

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say. What exactly do you want from me?” 

Now, Koujaku could clearly feel the pressure weighing on him. Cold sweat dripped down his cheek and he could literally feel his legs shaking. As Tae looked at him questioningly, Aoba squeeze his hand and gave him a light elbow, sending him an assuring smile as he nodded at him. Koujaku smiled. He braced himself, took another deep breath and…

 

“Tae-san, I would like to ask your permission to marry Aoba.”

 

\--

 

Before they knew it, it was the _big day_. 

Everyone was busy with the preparation for the past few months. But no one was as busy as Noiz, who was in charge of almost everything and who had become part of the "I come for food" gang since the Toue incident. When the news hit him, Noiz had approached Aoba to offer help and Aoba had given him the green light, despite having to deal with a reluctant and hesitant Koujaku. Although Aoba was happy –and slightly surprised- with the downright proposal, he didn’t expect it to be so _extensive_ when Noiz said “just a little bit” to him. Noiz had practically taken everything onto his own shoulders, from the location, the decorations, the invitations, even the type of food and the agenda of the entire ceremony. It made both Aoba and Koujaku guilty to have someone else being so wholly responsible for _their_ big day but when Noiz brushed it off by telling them that that was the least he could do for them, the couple knew that it was useless to dwell with it any longer. Noiz was persistent as usual, and the fact that that was the first time both of them had seen him bearing such a serious and earnest expression wasn’t helping. Although so, Noiz also obtained help from an overly enthusiastic Clear, who had a lot of fun choosing the flowers and mix-matching the colors for the decoration. 

They had decided for the wedding to be carried out with a combination of western and traditional styles. Tae had been extremely supportive with the traditional part of the preparation and had been going through the dos and don’ts with the couple countless times to ensure that everything went accordingly. Well, Aoba was her one and _only_ grandson, which Koujaku continually reminded him when the younger man showed signs of restlessness. 

On _the day_ , instead of getting ready, Koujaku showed up in front of Aoba’s house before the sky brightened and was chased home by a furious Tae, bellowing that it was a taboo for them to see each other before the ceremony. Koujaku was thwarted with the refusal; he’d promised Aoba that he would do his hair for this very, very special occasion and Aoba had also agreed that Koujaku should be the only one to do this for him. Noiz appeared on the Seragaki’s doorway before a hassle could erupt and attempted to convince Koujaku to trust him and leave matters into his hands. Koujaku was obviously displeased with the arrangement but he couldn’t afford to allow things to go wrong now; not now, not _today_. Defeated, he dragged himself home grudgingly, just to be confronted by Mizuki on his doorstep, who was supposed to be his best man for the day. 

 

[6.00 a.m.]

 

“That was Koujaku?” Aoba asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly as Tae hauled him to sit in front of the mirror. 

“How many times do I need to repeat myself?! I can’t believe him!” Tae bawled as she dried Aoba’s wet hair with a towel. 

Aoba laughed wryly. There was nothing he could say to defend his soon-to-be husband. He knew where Koujaku was coming from; it was the hair. That could be the only explanation. Koujaku was one of the most patient men he’d ever know. He'd waited for Aoba for decades, there was no reason he couldn’t wait for another few more hours to finally make him _his_. 

He sat silently, eyes dropping, desperate for more sleep. His body was tired –it was barely dawn- but the mind conflicted with the body as it struggled to stay awake. This was an important day; perhaps the most important day in his entire life. He was trying to slap himself awake when he realized that something was strangely wrong with the atmosphere in the room; as if something was missing. Jolting himself awake at the thought, he looked into the mirror, and his eyes immediately found the source of the discrepancy. 

It was Tae. 

“Baa-chan?” Aoba mouthed softly. 

Tae didn’t seem to hear him. She continued combing his hair, treating every strand of it carefully and preciously. Aoba’s hair had lost most of its senses by now. But even so, the way Tae treated it in such a delicate manner made Aoba wonder if she had forgotten about that. But that wasn’t on the top of his mind now; Tae was different. She was quiet, _too_ quiet, unlike the boisterous and badgering _baa-chan_ Aoba knew. 

“Baa-chan?” Aoba called again, this time with a louder tone. 

“What is it?” 

“Ah, no. Nothing.” 

Their conversation halted. Aoba wanted to say something. He had so many things he wanted to tell his grandma. Words that he never knew he wanted to say; stories he never knew he wanted to tell; and feelings he never knew he wanted to express. He had so many things in his mind right now but every time he wanted to say something, he realized he didn’t know where to start. He looked at Tae’s reflection in the mirror, and, for the first time in his life, he realized how old his grandma was. He never knew the traces of age had already coated his grandma’s features. 

 _He never knew_. 

Swallowing back his tears, Aoba opened his mouth again. _Baa-chan_. He needed to say something. _I…_ Anything, he just needed to… _I…_  

“I’m so glad, Aoba.” 

“…huh?” 

“Although I’m a bit disappointed that Haruka and Nain couldn’t witness this. He should be the one to walk you down the aisle.” 

Tears started clouding his vision. It’s weird. He'd moved in to Koujaku’s for more than a year. So why was he getting all homesick now? The emotions were too overwhelming for him to handle and before he knew it, tears started falling down his face and he wiped them off sloppily as soft whimpers escaped his lips. Tae smacked his head hard – “ _Stop acting like a crybaby! You’re getting married today!_ ” – but didn’t help in stopping those overflowing tears. Aoba looked up at Tae, just to realize that his grandma was no better than him. Tae’s eyes were red and there were traces of tears on her face. He wanted to reach out to her, to wipe those tears off, to –properly- look at her. But before he could do that, Tae hugged his head as she stifled soft words between tears. 

“I’m so glad, Aoba,” she muffled as she patted Aoba’s head. “I’m _so_ glad.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. The room was quieter now saved for the sporadic sniffs coming from both of them. Time was frozen until they heard soft knocks on the door. Messily wiping the tears off her face, Tae left the room, muttering about getting Ren ready, and left her grandson in the hands of his best man. 

 

[7.30 a.m.]

 

Aoba was frantically cleaning his face when Noiz walked into the room. He didn’t realize Noiz was standing behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Noiz dressed fully in a suit, instantly distracting him from the depression he felt earlier. He stood up, scanning the blonde from head to toe, and smirked teasingly at him as he ruffled his hair. 

“Look at you!” he cried. Noiz infuriatingly dodged his attempt to pinch his face and pushed him back to his seat. 

“Look at how messed up you are,” Noiz said. Pulling a chair and sitting beside Aoba, he took out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and cleaned the tears off Aoba’s face. Aoba allowed himself to be pampered as he stared at Noiz’s profile while the younger man proceeded to untangle his hair with his fingers. Upon realizing the pair of fixed, unblinking eyes on him, Noiz stopped and frowned at Aoba. 

“What?” 

“Thank you, Noiz.” 

“For what?” 

“For everything.” 

Noiz clicked his tongue. 

“I’ve heard that thousands of times and I don’t need to hear it again.” 

“No, no, it’s not just that!” Aoba corrected fretfully. “It’s for all the support you’ve given us all this while. You are always there to help us out, before and after the whole Toue incident. And I know how much you hate Koujaku, but you are _still_ helping us.” 

Noiz averted his gaze. 

“I… don’t really hate the old man,” he whispered. 

“Huh?” 

“Nothing.” 

“No, I heard something. What was it?” Aoba pestered. 

“It’s nothing,” Noiz groaned. 

“No, it was definitely something! Noiz!” 

He was sure Noiz had commented something about Koujaku and being the overly protective soon-to-be husband he was, he was extremely curious with what Noiz had to say about Koujaku. Noiz glanced sideways at him, then, he turned and faced him, who was looking at him eagerly. Without warning, he cupped Aoba’s face and Aoba felt a soft, warm sensation on his lips, leaving him as fast as it came. 

He stunned, sat frozen in his seat as he tried to digest what had just happened. Noiz smirked at him, pulling himself away just to advance at him again, his face dangerously close to Aoba’s before the older man finally snapped back to his senses and pushed the brat away. 

“What are you doing?!” Aoba yelled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, flustered. 

Noiz grinned. It reminded him of the first time they’d kissed in Heibon. It was the same reaction. Aoba had not changed. At all. 

“Noiz!” Aoba shouted at him, demanding for an explanation. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Noiz asked, his expression indifferent. 

“What?!” 

“Just joking.” 

Aoba growled through gritted teeth and hit the brat hard in the head, yelling about him being immature and not growing up as he thought he had.

 

Noiz then helped him into his attire, which consisted of four layers of clothing. Aoba gaped as Noiz displayed the clothing gracefully on the bed. Although both Koujaku and Aoba wanted their special day to be humbler, they still agreed that it would be good to at least follow certain parts of the tradition. When he was completely stripped, Noiz put the outfit on him, layer by layer. Aoba felt warmer every time a new layer wrapped across his skin. Sweat started forming and the constant need to wipe them off started to worry him. Noticing that, Noiz handed him his handkerchief and as soon as Aoba took it from him, he went back to observing every corner of Aoba’s attire to make sure that everything was in the right place. It took a full two hours for him to finally dress perfectly and completely. By the time it was done, Aoba was already drenched in sweat. 

Noiz took a few steps back, scanning Aoba from head to toe, then, he gave him an approving nod, which instantly drew a bright smile on Aoba’s smile. 

 

[10.00 a.m.]

 

Aoba looked at himself in the mirror, feeling slightly surreal and startled with his own appearance. But on top of all, he was in a state of unbelieving. _I’m getting married._ Noiz was making a call; it seemed to be something to do with the arrangement. Aoba wanted to help, but Noiz forbid him to, causing him to have no choice but to stare at himself in the mirror again. _I’m getting married_. When Noiz came back, he knew it was time. It was time for him to go, to leave this place, to start a new life.

They were about to leave when Noiz suddenly grasped Aoba’s arm. 

“What is it?” 

“Wait a minute,” Noiz said, pulling Aoba back into the room. 

Aoba stared curiously as Noiz motioned him to sit down and stood behind him. He then felt Noiz fiddling with his hair. He had a pretty good idea what he was doing although he couldn’t see properly. Tae didn’t manage to finish up doing his hair this morning, and Aoba figured that Noiz must be picking up on where she'd left off. When he was finally flatteringly prepared, he took a glimpse at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown to a considerable length by now and Koujaku had not been cutting it short for the past six months. Tae had braided his hair this morning, the braids now beautifully positioned. Noiz had also tied it up into a high ponytail, which instantly brought out Aoba’s jaw line, face shape, and face feature perfectly. Aoba didn’t have more time to admire his new look before he was rushed out by Noiz, stating that they were almost late for the ceremony.

 

 

They had had the discussion before. Initially, they wanted to have it in the shrine, but after going through their attendees list, they gave up with the idea. So now, they were in the Platinum Jail hotel instead, in which a shrine had been set up inside. Sometimes it amazed Aoba of the extent of things Noiz could do when he really put his heart into it. The internal setting was completely different from the Platinum Jail Aoba used to know. It was traditionally decorated, with a blend of red and black; but in the same time, shadows of contemporary elements could be spotted, such as the couches in each corners of the room, the long dinner table Aoba managed to catch a glimpse when they passed by the dining hall, and the long, red carpet blanketing the marble floor. 

It must’ve cost a huge fortune. It looked almost as if Noiz had renovated the entire place. Aoba was about to ask him but he swallowed back his words, realizing that he might not be able to stomach the answer and him blacking out on his wedding day would probably be the worst idea ever. 

 

[11.00 a.m.]

 

Noiz led Aoba into a waiting room. Tae and Clear were already waiting for him. He sat and waited. And waited. He was trembling; wincing; cold sweat running down his cheeks. It wasn’t due to fear, definitely weren’t regrets. He was thrilled, but he was scared; he was nervous; he didn’t know how to handle situation like this; he never had the experience (of course); and he prayed with all his heart, hoping that everything would go well. 

“Don’t worry.” 

A voice echoed from on top of him and he looked up. Noiz placed a hand on his shoulder, clutching it firmly; but he wasn’t looking at him. Aoba followed his gaze and realized that he was staring into space. He wasn’t looking at anything. 

“You’ll be fine.” He said again, his voice quiet but steady. 

Before Aoba could feel humiliated for appearing more timid than a brat, he was proved wrong when he placed his hand on Noiz’s hand on his shoulder. The brat’s hand was cold; ice-cold; and he was trembling. Although they were only small quivers, Aoba was _sure_ he was trembling. 

 

[11.30 a.m.]

 

Koujaku paced the room nervously, running his hand through his hair for the millionth time. Mizuki sat casually on the couch, flipping through a wedding magazine with Beni sitting on his shoulder. Koujaku sat roughly beside him, but sprung up the next second and rushed in front of the mirror again, hand still fiddling with his hair. 

“Calm down, Koujaku. You’re gonna lose your hair before the ceremony.” 

“Goddammit, Mizuki! How can you expect me to _calm down_ when I’m getting married in half an hour time?!” Koujaku bellowed as he tied his hair back again for the countless time. 

“First, you stormed to his house when you know you weren’t supposed to; now, you’re trying to turn yourself bald. If you don’t calm down, you’re gonna ruin everything.” Mizuki said unconcernedly without looking up from the magazine. “By the way,” he said as he held up a page of the magazine. “This girl looks like Aoba, don’t you think?” 

Koujaku scowled at his best man when a soft knock echoed from the door. 

“Come in.” 

Noiz needn’t need to be told twice. He turned the doorknob before Koujaku gave him the yes and walked nonchalantly into the room, stopping only when he came face-to-face with Koujaku. 

“You’re going in like this?” he asked, shooting an unpleasant look at Koujaku’s disordered hair. 

“Shut up, I’m trying to get ready here.” 

“…for the millionth time.” 

Koujaku shot Mizuki an angry frown and went back to his hair. Sighing, Noiz grabbed the hair band and comb out of his hand. 

“Aoba is one unlucky man.” 

“Say that again and I’ll punch the shit out of you.” 

“I advise you not to if you don’t want Aoba to cancel the _big day_.” 

Koujaku clicked his tongue. He attempted to grab the comb back but Noiz held it high, away from his reach. 

“Stay still,” Noiz demanded. “And sit down. We don’t have much time.” 

 

[11.45 a.m.]

 

“Noiz is not back yet. He’s taking too long.” 

Aoba clenched his fist on his lap, trying hard to calm himself down. Noiz had gone out to check on Koujaku and it had been half an hour since he left. Numerous possibilities ran through Aoba’s mind but he kept returning to the same conclusion. There could only be one reason why Noiz wasn’t back yet. _Something must have gone wrong._  

Aoba fidgeted at the thought and dropped his head as he stared blankly at his lap. He wanted to shut his thoughts away because he knew they were too destructive. He was starting to drown in pessimism, which was the last thing he needed fifteen minutes before his wedding. 

“Don’t worry too much, Aoba-san!” Clear exclaimed excitedly beside Aoba as he tried to cheer the groom up. “Noiz-san will be back soon! I’m sure of it!” 

“I know, Clear. Thank you.” 

That was the most Aoba could say. 

Tae’s eyes were fixed on the door. It was no mistaking the uncertainties on her face. Ren jumped onto Aoba’s lap, as if trying to calm him down. There was only silence in the room saved for Clear’s frequent bright assurance which Aoba greatly appreciated; without them, he could possibly break down. He felt so imbalance emotionally, so nervous, and that disgusting nausea feeling was starting to consume him…. 

Then. 

There was a knock on the door. Aoba looked up instantly; Clear jumped and ran to open it; and Noiz appeared on the door, instantly releasing a relieved sigh from Aoba when Noiz announced:

 

“We’re ready.”

 

 


	2. Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It still feels surreal when they recite their vows, but they know it's real. It's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self beta'd & I apologize for any mistakes or errors.

The brat was good.

Koujaku took one final glimpse at the mirror, one final deep breathe, and one final tidying up before he was rushed out by a fretful Mizuki. They took fast and panting paces down the long hallway, breathing heavily when they finally reached the door leading to the build-in shrine. Koujaku hadn’t gotten the chance to have a proper look at The Place yet. He’d hurried into the waiting room the moment he got here few hours back and had been struggling with his hair ever since. 

He was outfitted in the similar attire as Aoba – four layers of cloths with a black kimono jacket on top of his hakama. His hair was neatly combed back, the side of it pulled back from his face and tied at the nape of his neck; his face spotless and sleek saved for the drip of sweat trailing his cheeks. This was perhaps the first time he’d revealed the tattoo on his face so openly. He was hesitant at first but he didn’t have the time to dwell with it further and the fact that he’d put the faith of his appearance in the hands of a brat for a big day like this amazed him. He hastily wiped the sweat off with the back of his hand, glanced sideways at Mizuki – who gave him a firm nod – and pushed the door open. 

The initially quiet room broke into a loud roar of claps and cheers. Koujaku gaped and walked slowly on the long, red carpet, smiling awkwardly at everyone as he allowed the noise to wash over him. The cheers and claps were deafening. They were so loud but no annoyance was felt. He could only feel a huge surge of happiness pooling his chest, which was extremely helpful in distracting him from the nervousness he felt earlier. Everyone was here. The guys from Benishigure and Dry Juice, Haga-san, Yoshie-san, Koujaku’s customers, and even the three mischievous kids. They were all here to witness this significant moment; to give these two men their blessings. 

They were all happy for them. 

Soon, they reached the chapel. And they stood, waiting. 

\--

 

“We’re ready.” 

Noiz opened the door for Aoba, Tae, and Clear as Ren throttled happily behind them. Clear dashed off ahead of them, saying something about wanting to get a good seat in the hall. Noiz walked slightly in front of Aoba and Tae, the silence around them only filled by their light footsteps. Aoba has stopped trembling, although his heartbeat was still beating fiercely against his chest. None of them said anything; talking wasn’t necessary. A few more steps and they found themselves in front of the door that would lead them to a change of a lifetime. Turning around to look at Aoba, Noiz gave him a final pat on the shoulder and opened the door. He was supposed to enter before them for his wedding celebrant speech. The air in the hall froze the moment he opened the door, and Aoba’s reaffirming smile was the last thing he saw before he closed the door again and walked casually to the podium located in front of the hall. 

Both Koujaku and Mizuki stared at Noiz, their gaze fixed on him from the moment he entered the hall up to the moment he stood in front of them. Silence stretched as he stared emotionlessly around the room. Everyone was waiting for him to break the peace. 

Giving a small cough, he started speaking. 

“We are gathered here today to witness the union between two strong persons. We are here, not only to witness their commitment to each other, but also to wish them every happiness for their life together.” 

Those were all formal words; words that one would not expect to hear from him. Noiz cringed his eyebrows, the two simple sentences obviously contrasting him from who he was. It was a speech written by an expert; a speech he’d tailored specially for this very special occasion. He knew it was part of the procedure. He needed to follow it. 

But was this what he really wanted to say? 

The long pause started to create some sort of discomfort in the room. Everyone’s eyes were on Noiz. Time has frozen. Sighing deeply, he raised his head, tearing his eyes away from the script he was holding as he crumpled it and buried it into his pocket. The gesture confused the crowd as they shot Noiz with questioning looks. But before anyone could raise their doubts, Noiz continued speaking. 

“Koujaku and Aoba are one of the most senseless people I’ve ever known,” Koujaku scowled at the remark. “Well, not like I’ve met a lot of people.” Noiz gave out a small laugh, as if he was laughing at himself. 

“But being senseless doesn’t mean that they don’t,” he shot a quick glance at Koujaku, then at the door, which he knew a confused-looking Aoba was straining his ears to listen to every word he had to say. “…deserve happiness.” 

“After the Toue incident, I wasn’t sure what to do with my life. Usui’s disappearance was a huge shock to Rhyme, and Rhyme was all I’ve got at that point of time. The days I spent were meaningless and wasted. I can’t find what to do in this world anymore but,” Noiz paused again, trying to search for the right words. “..they brought me back. I bumped into Aoba again and he was stubbornly concerned with what I was doing. Then I started dropping by his house again. And this old man here,” Koujaku’s scowl deepened. “..never stopped harassing me, intending to drag me away from Rhyme, from the life I thought it was supposed to be my everything.” 

At this point of time, no one knew what Noiz was trying to say anymore, but no one in the room had any intention to stop him. Realizing that he might have overdid it, Noiz coughed again and continued with a steadier tone. 

“They are both stubbornly annoying and that’s why they belonged with each other. They are stupid. They could’ve kept themselves away from me and focus on their own lives, their own happiness. But no, they decided to meddle with mine, and in turn,” he smiled, a genuine smile that made Koujaku swallowed. “..changed my life.” 

“They are stubborn, senseless and extremely annoying. But they are kind in nature, and they deserve more happiness than anyone else. So I’ve decided that this could be the last thing I can do for them before I return to Germany, to fix all the problems I’ve purposely ignored because I never knew what living was all about.” 

Both Koujaku and Aoba were shocked with the sudden announcement, their expressions synced even when they were not in each other’s line of vision. 

“By this, I shall end my speech,” Noiz wanted to bow but stopped halfway and straightened his body. “Oh, and Aoba,” he said to the door. “You still owe me a rematch.” 

Aoba’s eyes were already red and watery, almost tearing up. 

“And old man,” Noiz turned his gaze to Koujaku. “I’m no more a bean sprout. Remember that.” 

As if nothing had just happened, Noiz cleared his throat and announced. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, let us welcome the groom.” 

Aoba managed to wipe his tears off before Tae pushed the door open for him and both of them stepped into waves of cheers and claps. Aoba smiled warmly at everyone as he took careful steps down the aisle, towards where his soon-to-be husband stood. Tae walked beside him; Ren throttled behind him with a bouquet of flowers in his mouth. The room was not practically huge, but Aoba felt like eternity when he walked towards Koujaku. He was so near yet so far. 

When he finally came face-to-face with him, he looked up at him and smiled weakly at him. Koujaku looked as if he was at the verge of tearing up. Wiping the dried traces of tears off Aoba’s face, he then nodded at Tae, who grabbed Aoba’s and Koujaku’s hands in each of her hand. The cheers started to calm down as the ceremony continued. 

“Tae-san,” Koujaku addressed, his grip tightened. 

“Baa-chan,” Aoba followed, his hand trembled a bit in his grandma’s hand. 

A short silence, then.. 

“Koujaku, I now entrust my grandson to you. Please take good care of him.” Tae said as she placed Aoba’s hand in Koujaku’s, giving both of them a tight grasp before withdrawing. 

“Don’t worry. I will,” Koujaku smiled and nodded at her. He proceeded to bow to her, which was returned shortly after he straightened his body. 

The _san-san-ku-do_ ceremony was conducted straight after. Koujaku and Aoba both took three sips of sake from each of the three cups displayed in front of them and after that, it was finally the time for them to exchange their vows. 

A preacher was invited specially for the occasion. As he stood in front of the couple, both Koujaku and Aoba smiled awkwardly at him. The preacher then directed them to step forward and gave them a few moments to calm down before he started reciting the most important sentences that would be changing their lives. 

It was a breathtaking moment; a moment so important and so precious Koujaku found it hard to breathe. He felt his mind shook the moment the preacher started his recitation. Glimpsing at the small man beside him, Koujaku felt a huge wave of emotions pooling inside him. They had come a long way. It still felt extremely surreal for Koujaku to believe that he was currently in a situation that he dared not dream of. He felt the unnecessary self-doubt rising in him again and he swallowed, trying hard to brush it away. He’d known Aoba for more than a decade, he’d befriended him, he’d seen him growing up, they’d dated and now….they were getting married? Is this really happening? 

He stared at the preacher and realized that the preacher is looking straight into his eyes, proclaiming words that he needed to listen, and he found his hesitance faded into thin air. _Yes, he was getting married_. 

“Do you, Koujaku,” The preacher recited. 

 _I’m getting married._  

“…take Seragaki Aoba as your husband?” 

 _…to the crybaby who I used to protect._  

“Do you commit yourself to his happiness?” 

 _…to the man who never gives up on me, who trusted me, and who gives me hope._  

“Do you promise love, honor, and trust him in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity,” 

 _…to the man who saved me._  

“…and to be true and loyal to him so long as both shall live?” 

 _…to **Aoba**_. 

Koujaku turned and met Aoba’s eager and nervous stare. Smiling, he replied. 

“I do.” 

The same words were repeated to Aoba and he breathed deeply before he replied with a firm “I do”, his voice as steady and sure as Koujaku’s. They exchanged their wedding vows and rings, which they’d chosen together once they obtained Tae’s approval. It was a hard chose. They were picky, and they were thinking about too many things that weren’t supposed to be part of their concerns. But at the end of the day, they managed to find that exact pair that both of them loved. And now, the two rings were in their hands, prepared to be exchanged, to be carved into their lives, and to become a symbol of them as one. 

Aoba took the first move as he grabbed Koujaku’s hand and slipped the ring into his finger, giving it a firm tug before Koujaku lifted his hand and slipped his in effortlessly. He held Aoba’s hands in his, his grip firming with every passing second and his gaze unwilling to leave Aoba’s. They could feel each other’s innermost emotions without the need for words, and they were so overwhelmed by it to the extent that they no longer knew what to say to each other. 

When the preacher announced that they may exchange kisses, Aoba pulled his hands off. Tiptoeing, he traced the tattoo on Koujaku’s face carefully. His touch was extremely gentle and he smiled warmly, eyes started to water, as he traced it down till the end of the inked scar. Then, without warning, Aoba closed his eyes and planted a firm kiss on the tattoo. It was an act of acknowledgement, not only to Koujaku as a person, but also to his scars, his past, his pain. Aoba promised him that they would walk their paths together, and he’d done it again; he’d given Koujaku the assurance _again_ , this time, openly in front of everyone. 

Koujaku had promised himself not to cry. It was too pathetic. He was supposed to be happy, and tears shouldn’t be allowed. But the moment he felt Aoba’s lips on his face, he knew that the promise was not meant to be kept. Tears started rolling down his cheek as he proceeded to hug Aoba, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband’s scrawny body and burying his face into his shoulder before he finally looked up and gave Aoba a deep, passionate kiss which resulted in an ear-splitting roars of claps and cheers. 

_Mother, is it really okay for me to be so happy?_  

 

\-- 

“Noiz, what did you mean about going back to Germany?” 

Aoba had confronted Noiz first thing during the wedding dinner. The blonde sat casually on the dining table, not looking up at a furious Aoba until the groom stormed angrily towards him. The dinner was conducted in a Western style and both Koujaku and Aoba had changed into their formal suits, a contrast with the traditional attires they wore earlier. The menu was extravagantly luxurious and everyone seemed pretty pleased with the treatment as they ate and drank away, buzzing the dining hall with constant noise. 

“You never told me anything!” Aoba continued as he glared at the younger man. 

“Now you know,” Noiz said casually as he stood up and finally meeting Aoba’s eyes. 

“Are you really going back?” Aoba asked again, his voice softened. 

“That’s my intention.” 

“Why so sudden?” 

“I’ve been thinking about it for some time already. It’s not sudden.” 

“But you never told me anything about it!” Aoba retorted. 

“If I’d tell you, will you still allow me to do this for you?” 

“No—but, yes! Oh geez!” 

Aoba was trying to find something to protest against Noiz when Koujaku and Clear made their way towards them. Clear happily munching on the donuts Tae had specially made for the occasion while Koujaku held a wine glass in his hand. 

“What’s with the commotion?” Koujaku asked as he settled beside Aoba. 

“Koujaku, please help me stop Noiz from leaving.” 

Koujaku shot Noiz a complicated look but smirked lightly right after as he patted Aoba’s head. 

“Let him do what he wants, Aoba.” 

“But…” 

“He’s a grown-up child now, right? Not the _bean sprout_ I used to know anymore.” Koujaku said as he shot Noiz another teasing look. 

Noiz ignored the taunts and went back to his wine. As he sipped on it, Clear rushed up to him and patted him on the back with strength so hard he almost spilled the wine out of his mouth. 

“That was shocking but we will miss you, Noiz-san! Do come back and visit us when you’ve got the time!” 

Dodging another of Clear’s unintentional attack, Noiz grunted. “I will.” 

“But…” Aoba started again, obviously not satisfied with how they took things so lightly. He wanted to protest more but was immediately stopped by Koujaku, who proclaimed loudly. 

“Well, I would prefer you not to come back anymore. I don’t want a brat messing up with my life again.” 

Noiz scowled deeply at Koujaku before his expression changed to a teasing one within seconds. 

“It’s okay. I’ve gotten what I wanted anyway.” 

“What?” Koujaku asked, surprised with the sudden turn of events. 

“I did Aoba’s hair, which is something you always want to do, right?” 

Koujaku frowned. 

“You little…” 

“Oh, and I kissed him too, way before you get to do that _on your own wedding day_.” 

“You little shit,” Koujaku said through gritted teeth. 

The tension between them heightened immediately and Aoba, sensing a war approaching, intended to jump in between them but before he could do that, and before Koujaku could grab Noiz, Noiz stepped back and gripped Aoba’s wrist, pulling him forward and towards Koujaku. 

“But it’s okay. He’s all yours now,” Noiz said nonchalantly as Aoba stumbled and fell into Koujaku’s arms. 

Both of them stood and stared at Noiz, stunned. Noiz was always unpredictable to them, and his action this time caught them off guard again. As Noiz sat and started devouring his food, Aoba smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“You’ve grown up.” 

“Shut up,” Noiz mumbled, purposely ignoring him as he continued with his food. 

Aoba had noticed this a long time ago. Ever since the time he realized Noiz was trembling slightly before the start of the ceremony, he’d knew that Noiz had been as nervous as both him and Koujaku, no matter how hard he tried to appear as composed as he could in front of them. And the fact that he had willingly shoulder the responsibility for this very important occasion was perhaps one of the most important decisions he had made in his life. It was not easy to organize something as huge as this and Aoba didn't even want to start considering how much trouble Noiz had go to through for the past months. This was also an important step for him to finally accept change and become a stronger person he knew both the newlyweds would want to see from him. 

“Koujaku-san!” 

The Benishigure members crowded around them before they could continue the conversation and one of the members encircled Koujaku’s shoulder while the others pushed both the newlyweds closer together. 

“Koujaku-san, how do you plan to spend your first night later?” 

The blunt question sent instant flush to Koujaku’s face while Aoba averted everyone’s gaze, flustered. 

“This is not something you should ask so openly!” Koujaku raged. 

“Why not? C’mon, Koujaku-san. There’s no need to be shy. We are all guys, after all!” 

“That’s nothing to do with gender!” 

“C’mon, Koujaku-san!” 

Koujaku flashed a hinting stare at Mizuki but his best man simply shrugged at him awkwardly and turned away to join Noiz at his table, pretending that he didn’t notice anything. 

The night continued with more blessings from friends. Both Haga-san and Yoshie-san burst into tears when they approached Aoba and Koujaku. Sending them their blessings and presents, they pulled both of them into a tight hug and made them promise that they would be happy together and forever. Koujaku’s usual customers approached them in a group, though they kept an appropriate distance from Koujaku, unlike the usual intimate contact Aoba used to see. Mizuki approached them with his Dry Juice members when it was almost the end of the night and they made Koujaku drink more alcohol. The effort was later supported by Koujaku’s own Benishigure members, and only ended when Aoba stepped in and said that he still needed his husband to stay conscious for the rest of the night. Too late to correct the unintentional choice of words, Aoba blushed and pulled Koujaku away from the deafening whistling and settled back at their own table, where Tae sat. 

The day ended with a toast. Bowing to their guests, Koujaku and Aoba sent their guests off, thanking each of them personally as they gave them their final blessing. 

After they sent off their last guest, Koujaku collapsed on Aoba, the strong smell of alcohol immediately attacking Aoba’s nose. 

“Oi, are you okay?” Aoba asked as he hoister Koujaku out of the building. 

Koujaku burped without answering. Shaking his head, Aoba smiled as he pushed him into a cab which was prearranged for them by Noiz. 

“Aoba….” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I can’t wait for tonight.” 

Aoba’s face turned bright red and he smacked Koujaku hard in the head. 

“Shut up, hippo!”

 

The night had barely started.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably deliver the final chapter within these few days, which will be covering more clarifications on character relationships and a little bit of back stories/gap fillings, specifically on Noiz's and also few other characters which I didn't manage to cover in the previous two chapters. The epilogue will be consisting of their first night, and also their lives after. One thing for sure is that, there'll be A LOT of Koujaku and Aoba (intimate) interaction in the epilogue, in both physical and emotional terms.
> 
> I didn't intend this to become so huge but thanks for being so patient with me :)


	3. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The step that leads towards happily ever after.

This was not the place he wanted to be. The place was surrounded by depression and hopelessness it gave him a nauseated feeling. He stood up and walked towards the metal bars, the only thing that was preventing him from escaping. Then, he heard footsteps. Desperate for a sign of life, he moved faster and looked through the cell bars. There was a figure, dyed white from head to toe. The color white always represented a sense of purity for him, but at this moment of time, he sensed nothing of that. In fact, he didn’t sense anything at all.

 _Desperation. Desire. Desperation. Desire_. 

The white figure walked swiftly, his white robe swaying gracefully as he walked. When he finally came face-to-face with him, he grinned devilishly as he looked into the ruby eyes of his “prisoner”. 

 _Who are you?_  

He heard his own voice, echoing loudly in the cells. 

 _You are not Aoba_. 

The white figure smirked, the cunning glare never left him. 

 _You are not the Aoba I know_. 

Then, he laughed. A laugh so loud and so ear-splitting it made him squirmed. Wrong. Everything was wrong. What happened? Why? Why? 

 _Why…?_  

\--

 

Koujaku jolted awake. Sitting up abruptly, he breathed heavily as cold sweat drenched his shirtless body. His lips were dry; his throat was dry; and for a second, he could only see a sea of red in front of him. Swallowing hard, he tried to rebalance his breathing as he placed his hand on his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat beating mercilessly against it. It took a few minutes for him to finally regain control of his own body. Closing his eyes, he lied down again and gave out a deep sigh. 

Ah, it was the same dream again. 

He used to dream about the past a lot; about the time he murdered his mother, and about Ryuuhou. But over the past few months, this new dream had started invading his mind. He got this every few days and it was always the same images – the white figure, blood everywhere, and his own voice. 

He opened his eyes again and glanced around just to realize that he was alone in his room. The lights were off and there was no sign of life in the isolated space. Feeling the insecurity rising in him again, he sat up and walked towards the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror was pale-white. He stared as he pushed his bangs away, revealing the inked scar on his face. The scar that was carved so deep in his skin, a scar that would stay with him for the rest of his life. The scar was the main source for his insecurity. If it wasn’t for Aoba, he would never have the courage to confront them so bluntly. 

Aoba saved him. 

Speaking of Aoba… 

“Koujaku?” 

The voice of the said man echoed in his ears and he turned to see the younger man peeking at him from the bathroom doorway. 

“What are you doing here?” Aoba asked as he walked into the bathroom, reflexively wrapping his arms around the older man’s naked torso. 

“Ah, it’s nothing.” 

Aoba pouted and Koujaku knew he’d found out he was lying to him again. Pressing his face against Koujaku’s bare back, Aoba muttered. 

“What is it that you can’t tell me?” 

The words rolled straight into Koujaku’s heart and he turned around, pulling Aoba into a tight embrace without saying anything. He didn’t know how to put the feelings and emotions he were feeling now into words. He was never good with expressing what he really felt and at this moment of time, all he could do was to borrow Aoba’s warmth to calm himself down. It was pathetic, really pathetic. Aoba reached out and placed his hand on the hairdresser’s head, an attempt to calm him down. Aoba was always there, and he knew that Aoba would know even without him telling him anything. 

“Don’t worry. I’m here,” Aoba muttered softly. “I’ll always be here to support you,” he continued and kissed at the scars he could reach. Aoba always did that to reassure Koujaku and it always worked. 

Koujaku buried his head into Aoba’s shoulder and nodded. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Koujaku finally released him and they went back to the bedroom, where Koujaku sat on the corner of his bed and reached out to his cigarettes. Aoba lighted it up for him and leaned against him while Koujaku encircled his arm around the smaller man’s waist, bringing him closer. 

“I can’t believe we got married today,” Koujaku said softly as he blew the smoke out. 

“Believe it,” Aoba replied, entwining their fingers together and feeling the two metal symbols colliding with each other. 

"I can't believe I did all that. For the moment I proposed to you, when I went to Tae-san's for permission," Koujaku swallowed. "..and up to the moment I said 'I do' in front of so many people. I can't believe all those actually happened."

" _Believe it, Koujaku,_ " Aoba's voice was stern and firm. "And I'm so proud of you. You did it all by yourself. You did it."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Koujaku dimmed his cigarette and pushed Aoba onto the bed. Realizing what Koujaku was trying to do, Aoba averted his gaze, face flustered. Koujaku smiled endearingly at the reaction and carelessly stripped the remaining clothing off his body. When they were both naked, Koujaku lifted himself up and looked down at his husband. Aoba’s body was a huge contrast to his. Not only that the younger man was a lot smaller and skinnier than him (he needed to work on that), Aoba was also spotless and purer than him. There were no scars on his body, no stains, nothing. It was a body Koujaku cherished a lot. He couldn’t afford this gorgeous body to be tainted, especially now that they were connected, he felt that it was his responsibility to protect it and to worship it. 

He wouldn’t even mind taking on the impurities on behalf of Aoba. 

Koujaku’s gaze lingered a bit too long for Aoba’s patience and he threw a pillow at him, giving him an unsatisfied pout as he opened up his arms for him. Koujaku rubbed the spot the pillow had hit him and dove into Aoba’s arms, slipping his own under them and breathed in the soft scent of his husband. Aoba’s presence always managed to calm him down. He closed his eyes and indulged himself in this quiet sensation, allowing the sense of reality of Aoba being his to sink slowly into him. 

Aoba seemed to be thinking about the same thing. Closing his eyes, he caressed Koujaku’s hair tenderly, stopping at the ends every now and then to give them small pinches, as how Koujaku always like to do to his. His hand left his hair when Koujaku started planting small kisses on his neck. Moaning softly, he placed his hands on Koujaku’s back, gently touching the inked scars behind as Koujaku proceeded to lock their lips together and slowly tangling their tongues together. Koujaku was gentle; he always was. 

As their kiss started becoming sloppy, Koujaku lifted himself up again and stared as Aoba breathed unevenly while he looked up at Koujaku with misty, lust-filled eyes. 

“Aoba…” 

Aoba didn’t have the time to reply before Koujaku gave him a quick peck on the lips and advanced downwards, quivering as he felt Koujaku’s hot breath on his chest. Koujaku planted open-mouthed kisses all over Aoba’s torso, trailing his tongue across the sensitive skin and leaving wet traces along the way. When he reached Aoba’s nipple, he gave it a small peck and suck a mouthful of it straight after, earning a loud moan from Aoba instantly. His free hand reached out to press on Aoba’s other nipple as he massaged it between his thumb and forefinger. The pleasure was so intense Aoba tried to stifle his moan with the back of his hand but Koujaku was too fast for him as he caught his hand before he could lift them up and held it high on top of his head. Feeling desperately unprotected and embarrassed, Aoba bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying out loud but to no avail. When Koujaku gave his nipple a rough nip, he cried out loud, back arching and clawing on Koujaku’s back to suppress the overwhelming pleasure. He was genuinely glad when Koujaku finally left his sensitive spots alone, and for the countless times that night, Koujaku towered over him again, shooting him with a stare filled with so much passion and heat that made Aoba swallows. 

“Aoba,” Koujaku called out as he leaned forward to sweep the bangs off Aoba’s forehead and planted a firm kiss on it. “I, Koujaku, take you, Seragaki Aoba, as the partner in my life and my one true love.” 

“Koujaku?” An unknown pain pricked Aoba’s heart. Koujaku was reciting the vow he had proclaimed earlier during the wedding and for him to narrate it all over again made Aoba feel as if his husband was afraid of something. He didn’t know how he could help him ease his insecurity but he knew that he didn’t have any energy or space to retort further as Koujaku proceeded to his lower body. 

Aoba raised his face a little to see Koujaku smiling warmly at him. Before he could say anything, the older man spread his legs apart and grabbed his dick with moderate strength, enough to make Aoba moan out loud again. 

“I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before,” Koujaku continued as he took Aoba’s length into his mouth and sucked on it. After a few experimental sucks, he shifted his focus entirely on the head of Aoba’s dick, licking on the slit and sucking on the head a few times until it became rock-hard. 

Aoba’s head was already clouded with pleasure to the extent that he started to find it hard to think rationally anymore. He trembled when he felt Koujaku left his dick and advanced to sucking at his balls, then, to his asshole, in which he spread and inserted a finger slowly to gauge the looseness. 

Koujaku gave Aoba a few seconds to calm down slightly before he continued. 

“I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good and bad times, regardless of the obstacles we may face together.” 

He pulled his finger out and Aoba widened his eyes in shock when he felt a wet and warm sensation against his entrance. He was trying to sit up to stop Koujaku but it was too late. Koujaku’s tongue thrust into his hole and he immediately gripped on the mattress to stay collected. They had done it before but this time, Koujaku’s thrust was different. It reached deeper inside him and Aoba felt his trembles worsen as his own precum started dripping on his stomach. The pleasure was excruciatingly painful and lustful Aoba found it hard to continue holding himself together. The urge to touch himself was so strong he was sure he probably already did it if he had not been grabbing onto the mattress as if his entire sanity was depended on it. 

Koujaku pulled his tongue out at long last and he looked up at Aoba, eyes clouded with deep lust. Aoba returned the gazed and swallowed. Koujaku’s stare was extremely lustful but there was still a sense of gentleness behind the mist of pleasure. Aoba nodded, resulting in a light smile from Koujaku as he bent down and kissed his thighs and finally, positioned his own heated member against Aoba’s entrance. 

But then, he paused. Aoba looked at him questioningly as Koujaku reached out to cup his face, stroking his cheekbones and wiping the small beads of tears off the corner of his eye. 

“I give you my hand, my heart, my love, from this day forward as long as we both shall live.” 

His hands left Aoba’s face and he smiled warmly at him, eyes glistening as he muttered hotly. 

“I love you, Aoba.” 

Tears rolled down Aoba’s face before he could stop them. The wave of emotions washing over him hurt him. It hurts, Koujaku. Please don’t say it with a face like that. Please. 

“I love you too, Koujaku. I—“ 

His final words were replaced by loud moans as Koujaku thrust hard into him, reaching all the way to the deepest realm and sending huge wave of pleasure all over Aoba. When he was fully seated in him, he leaned forward and plunge his tongue into Aoba’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and licking every corner of his mouth. He started off slow and gentle, trying to ease the tension and stretching Aoba’s insides further. The initial pain from the sudden pressure slowly turned into sweet pleasure and Aoba moaned into Koujaku’s mouth, feeling his intended words stuck in his throat. 

 _Koujaku, don’t be scare. I’m here._

_I’m here._

The thrusts started to pick up speed and Koujaku separated their lips to focus on the movements below. His grip on Aoba’s thigh was so strong he was sure it would leave bruises the next morning. But this wasn’t part of his concern now. He loved Aoba. He loved everything of Aoba. He didn’t care if it sounded selfish. He wanted Aoba. He wanted him so badly, he wanted to put marks on him, to make him his. As the thought flashed through his mind, he started sucking on Aoba’s skin and leaving kiss marks all over his neck and his body. 

Feeling himself nearing the edge, Koujaku reached out to grab on Aoba’s hands, kissing them tenderly and giving his cheek a final kiss before he devoured his mouth again. Aoba felt his throat burned from all the shouting but he returned Koujaku’s kiss and gripped harder on Koujaku’s hands. Precum wetted his abdomen and he felt his mind turned white. He was very near. 

“Koujaku, I…” 

He was trying to warn Koujaku but Koujaku merely grunted and increased his thrusting speed. 

“Aaa! I can’t…anymore… Koujaku!” Aoba cried out loud and he squeezed Koujaku’s hands harder, pulling them closer together and feeling his own dick pulsing hard between their abdomens. 

It only took a few more thrusts and they came, almost together. 

Koujaku stayed in him for a few moments, calming his breath and pulling his erection out and collapsing on Aoba immediately after.

“Urgh, get off. It’s dirty,” Aoba tried to push Koujaku off the moment he felt the slick sensation pressing against his skin.

“I don’t mind.” 

“Well, I mind!” Aoba retorted. But upon realizing that Koujaku had no intention to move, he sighed and allowed themselves to drown in their own comfortable silence again.

\--

 

They cleaned themselves up after and when they are changed and comfortably seated beside each other, Koujaku took his cigarette out again. Aoba pouted.

“What is it?” Koujaku asked, his hand searching around for the lighter.

“Nothing,” Aoba replied carelessly.

“Really?” Koujaku asked again as he lighted up his cigarette.

Aoba did not reply. Koujaku had started smoking more often now ever since they started dating. Sometimes Aoba wondered what was the reason, and if he had unintentionally added more burdens on Koujaku. But Koujaku denied it almost immediately when he raised his doubts, telling him that he only did it out of habit.

“Hey, Aoba. Do you think the brat has feelings towards you?”

The sudden question caught Aoba off guard as he stared, wide-eyed, at Koujaku. 

“What makes you think so?” He asked.

“Well, I just got a feeling. He did so much for you.”

“For _us,_ ” Aoba corrected.

Koujaku clicked his tongue. The idea of Noiz doing so many things for them made him feel slightly guilty and confused. It was no use asking for clarifications because he knew that the brat wouldn’t answer him anyway.

“But I don’t think so, Koujaku. Although I won’t deny that he might be attached to us.”

“To _you,_ ” Koujaku rectified. 

“No, to _us_.” Aoba corrected again as Koujaku shot him a confused look. “Well, he didn’t have anyone to look after him before and we were probably the only ones who actually cared about him. So maybe that was why he got attached to us.”

“It’s not like I want to put my nose in his business,” Koujaku countered. “I just didn’t want to see someone I know get hurt, or become a worse person.”

Aoba smiled. “That’s why I love you, Koujaku.”

Koujaku blushed.

“You always put others before yourself, and you always do it unconsciously.”

He frowned a little and pulled Aoba closer, dimmed his cigarette, and hugged him.

“I say the same for you, dummy.”

“Don’t call me names, hippo!”

Laughter filled the room and Aoba leaned against Koujaku’s chest as he muttered.

“But you see, Noiz is a perfect example.”

“Of what?”

“Of how you can change a person’s life for the better. You are capable of doing it, Koujaku. Don’t ever doubt yourself again.”

Koujaku’s heart skipped a beat. He lifted Aoba’s head and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I wouldn’t have done it without you. Thank you, Aoba. Thank you for staying with me.”

Aoba simply nodded and returned his kiss, on the lips.

 

 

 

_30 years later_

 

“Koujaku-san still looks so young even he’s like, fifty plus already?”

“Hey, young lady, stop that. I’m nearing my sixty now and see here,” Koujaku said as he lifted his bangs up to reveal the strands of gray hair underneath. “I’m turning old. I’m just good at hiding it.”

Koujaku still works in his hair salon, although he does it in a more flexible way nowadays. He had earned enough to last both him and Aoba for a lifetime and he figures that he really needs more time to spend with his family, especially when both he and Aoba are starting to feel the soreness and possible sickness creeping up on them. Aoba has even restricts him from smoking thanks to this.

Sending the last customer off, Koujaku cleans up the place and steps out of his shop, only to be greeted by Aoba, who is leaning against the shop’s window and who straightens himself up when he sees Koujaku.

“Yo, Aoba! You are early today,” Koujaku says as he walks up to Aoba, who pouts and averts his gaze.

“What’s wrong?” Koujaku asks, concern obvious in his tone.

“I see you are having a good time with the girls again.”

Koujaku smiles awkwardly. He knows Aoba isn’t really angry with him. It is just one of his many habitual reactions.

“C’mon Aoba. Don’t be angry.”

“I’m not. I’m just feeling sad for them. What happens if they find out you are married, and on top of that, to a man?” Aoba scowls.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that,” Koujaku proclaims. “Everyone in Midorijima knows I belong to you.”

The statement quiets Aoba straightaway and a faint blush appears on his face. Although shades of gray are also starting to appear on Aoba’s hair, Koujaku still thinks that Aoba is as beautiful as how he’d first met him. Whenever he points that out to his husband, Aoba gives him a suspicious look but the look is quickly replaced by a blush and more hitting until Koujaku begs for mercy.

“By the way, why are you so early today?” Koujaku asks as they start to walk on the familiar path leading them to home.

“Your age is really getting on you.”

“Hey, that’s rude.”

Aoba ignores him. “Noiz is coming back for New Year, remember? We need to start cooking earlier.”

“Oh yeah, that brat.”

Even though Noiz has returned to Germany few decades back, he still makes occasional visit back to Midorijima and he never once misses the chance to visit both of them whenever he is back.

“He’s doing pretty good. I heard he’s gonna open a company branch here,” Aoba continues.

“That’s good.”

And even though they are apart, it never seems to affect their relationship and them as persons. Noiz is still the bratty kid both Koujaku and Aoba know; and whenever they meet, Koujaku never fails to piss Noiz off all over again and Aoba is always – _always_ – the one who is forced to step in to stop their commotion.

They walk quietly beside each other, until Koujaku suddenly stops.

“Koujaku?”

“Hey, Aoba. Got a few minutes to spare?”

Koujaku points towards a playground. Aoba’s eyes brighten instantly. The playground is slightly rundown now that people hardly spend their time here anymore. But for both Koujaku and Aoba, it is an important place for them; an irreplaceable place where everything begins.

Aoba follows Koujaku and they sit on the bench. Koujaku takes Aoba’s hand in his as Aoba leans against him. Both of them merely glancing around, lost in words.

“Hey, Aoba.”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you happy?”

It is the same question again. A question Koujaku has been continuously asking for decades. Aoba could no longer figure out if Koujaku is merely being concerned or if he is starting to feel insecure again. But every time when he poses this question to his 30-years husband, and no matter how confused or annoyed Aoba tends to get, he will always reply him with a…

“Yes. I’m happy. I’m very happy,” he pouts. “Exactly how many times do you need to ask this question?”

Koujaku smiles warmly at the answer. His smile is exactly what Aoba need, that’s why he doesn’t mind answering him over and over again. His smile is more than enough.                                                                                              

“I don’t know,” Koujaku replies slowly. “Maybe until either of us dies?” He looks up to the orange sky. “Maybe I’ll still ask you again when I’m on my deathbed. You see, I’ll go before you, so I want to make sure you are happy while I’m still alive and…”

Aoba smacks him hard in the head before Koujaku could continue what he wanted to say. He pulls away from him and turns his back towards him, refusing to comment further.

“Aoba?”

Realizing that he might have gone overboard, Koujaku calls out to him.

“I will say this again no matter how many times you ask. I’m happy as long as you are happy. So you only need to make sure you are happy for me to be happy. Understand?”

Aoba ends his words with a deep sigh. Finding it endearing, Koujaku ruffles his husband’s hair and smiles again. No matter how many years had passed and no matter how many obstacles they had encountered throughout their years together; they will always find their way back to each other. Because they’d promised each other. They’d made a vow together.

 

And that they will cherish and respect, care and protect, comfort and encourage, and stay with each other, for all eternity, until death do them apart.

 

 


End file.
